King Ghidorah and Gigan Vs Zone Fighter and Ultraman
by gojigamer97
Summary: Requested by gojiratoho25. When the Xiliens revive the Futurian King of Terror, King Ghidorah, and send Gigan to aid the demonic creature, Zone Fighter and Ultraman must join together and beat back this dastardly duo. Will our heroes defeat the King of Terror and the alien cyborg? Or will the Xiliens finally prevail in their conquest of Earth?


King Ghidorah (Heisei) and Gigan (Millennium) Vs. Zone Fighter and Ultraman

Deep within the Pacific Ocean, not too far off the coastline laid the body of a golden 3-headed dragon. Well… he used to have 3 heads. And his wings used to be in perfect shape with no holes anywhere. Yet, miraculously, despite living at the bottom of the ocean in his condition, the dragon managed to stay alive for 10 years so far. 10 YEARS, thought King Ghidorah, the man-made King of Terror. 10 YEARS I'VE BEEN DOWN HERE ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MUTATED DINOSAUR! The dragon knew that he had to stay still so that Godzilla would never try to destroy him, but it still infuriated him to no end. But that all would change one day…

Past the Earth's atmosphere rested a spaceship in the shape of a sphere. It wasn't all that big or all that impressive, but it made up for it with it's menacing weaponry plastered all over the bottom of the craft. This was the Xiliens, an alien race bent on taking over Earth. After the embarrassing loss in 1965, the Xiliens waited patiently for the death of the monster that helped halt their plans: Godzilla. In the meantime, they built a weapon based on that of the Space Hunter Nebula M aliens that would prove fatal against humanity's defenses: the alien cyborg known as Gigan. But now, Godzilla's death has arrived. And word of a dormant 3-headed dragon within the ocean has brought their plan into action.

A huge green beam of Keiser Energy burst forth from the machine, striking through the atmosphere and into the ocean and straight into their target: King Ghidorah. As the beam fired, the Xiliens sent their creation down to Earth to help the dragon. The merciless murderer felt the energy course through his body, and watched in amazement as his middle head reformed and all of his past injuries completely healed. The King of Terror was BACK! Excited to finally be free from his shackles of the ocean, the 3-headed demon shot forth wave after wave of gravity bolts, killing off many of the oceanic denizens, and flew to the surface.

On the said surface, a fishing boat with Dr. Niko Tatopoulos, a scientist who, after the 1998 incident, decided to take a career in studying fish instead of worms. Strangely enough, he looked very similar to Matthew Broderick… as he and his "colleagues" (he persuaded them to join him) ] were observing the ocean, tons of dead fish started to reach the surface of the ocean, shocking all those aboard the ship. Dr. Niko looked down at all those fish and stated quite bluntly, "That's a lot of fish." His colleagues looked at him, shocked at the lack of expression on his face, so much so that they failed to notice the shadow forming in the water and – BOOM!

The ship was destroyed as the 3-headed King of Terror rose out of the ocean, finally free to wreck havoc across the world. And what better place to start than the land nearest to him: the coast of Japan. If only he knew what was ahead…

As the dragon reached the land, his eyes pinpointed a human oddly dressed in blue and silver. The demon landed, somewhat puzzled at this human's foolishness. Immediately, the words "Zone Fighter!" echoed throughout, as the human became the legendary warrior of the 70's, Zone Fighter! King Ghidorah just stared at this hero, already angered at its presence and wished to destroy it. Zone Fighter, however, couldn't believe his eyes. The King of Terror had returned! He remembered his difficult fight with him in the past and tensed up, ready to fight. As expected, Ghidorah made the first move.

The King of Terror launched a storm of gravity beams, exploding along the ground and forcing Zone Fighter to dodge left and right. Noticing this, Ghidorah started to flap his wings very quickly, creating huge gusts of wind that forced Zone Fighter to lose his balance. The humanoid warrior tried his hardest to hold his ground, but these gusts were even stronger than before! His feet skidded backwards, unable to remain in place, when suddenly, King Ghidorah fired a single gravity bolt straight into his gut. "YEEAARRGH!", he cried, as the agonizing gravity beam sent him spiraling backwards amidst the hurricane winds, tumbling quite a distance. Seizing his chance, King Ghidorah took to the skies and flew after him, unleashing storms of gravity beams that exploded along the battlefield and destroying much of the green that used to be there. But before the beams could reach our hero, Zone Fighter leaped onto his feet, cried out "Proton Beam!" and shot forth a blue narrow beam from his antenna, striking the dragon in the chest. King Ghidorah cackled painfully, as he forced himself to the ground to recover. BIG mistake…

Zone Fighter immediately rushed in and delivered powerful punches and kicks into the demon's gut and necks. King Ghidorah tried in vain to blast Zone Fighter away, as the warrior ducked and weaved around every single beam and continued his assault. But it didn't last as long as he hoped.

As the barrage continued, the black alien cyborg Gigan finally landed. The creation stared at the fistfight, ready to engage when commanded. Just then, the 3-headed dragon moved all his necks in front of Zone Fighter and, with one swift uppercut, flung the warrior several feet all the way right in front of Gigan! The warrior quickly regained his footing, only for shock to strike him at the sight of Gigan. He couldn't believe his eyes: the monster that he had destroyed in the past was rebuilt and incredibly modified! In response, the alien cyborg swung his scythe into Zone Fighter's head, dazing the warrior. As Zone Fighter stumbled, King Ghidorah launched another gravity bolt at his feet, causing the warrior to trip and fall face first. The two demons cackled with devilish glee, ready to mutilate their opponent. The two forces of evil glanced over at each other and nodded, forming what might just be the deadliest alliance yet. Too bad they didn't have time to play with their prey…

"SCHWATCH!", cried the red and gray warrior and protector of humanity, Ultraman, as he leaped into action, catching the two monsters off guard. "Where did HE come from?" thought the dragon. It didn't matter in the end, as he fired gravity bolts at the newcomer and forced him off his feet. Just as Gigan was about to join in, Zone Fighter recovered and sent a powerful meteor kick into Gigan's head, surprising and toppling the alien cyborg. Now that the playing field was even, Zone Fighter continued his fight with Gigan, punching him side to side with relative ease.

Ultraman… wasn't having the same luck. Ghidorah's constant spamming gave him relatively no time to attack whatsoever. When he did get the chance, he fired his Specium ray, an attack that usually killed his opponents. But to his surprise, King Ghidorah shielded the ray with his wings… and NO DAMAGE! Despite this revelation, Ultraman kept up his vigilance, until King Ghidorah managed to get a lucky shot into his chest, sending the warrior sprawling backwards. But of course, he gracefully landed on his feet. King Ghidorah, ready to strike again, took to the sky and unleashed his gravity beams again, this time striking Ultraman over and over, causing the warrior to scream in agonizing pain. "GREEAAARRRGH!" he would cry after every blow. His color time, once blue, now turned red and flashed very slowly. He could only fight on Earth for 3 minutes before death. Now, he only had a minute and a ½ till death.

Zone Fighter had his own troubles. During the fight, Gigan fired his cluster beam, a bright red laser beam, into Zone's face and sent him reeling backwards. Having had enough of his constant blows alongside his body and being tossed aside over and over again, Gigan shot forth his grappling hooks, which winded around Zone Fighter's body… and entangled him! Finally with the upper hand, the alien cyborg activated his blade spinner on his chest and began reeling Zone Fighter in like a fish caught on his hook. The warrior panicked at this, trying desperately to break free of the wiring and unable to use his proton beam. To negate this struggle, the cyborg fired his cluster beam again, sending the warrior onto his back and making it easier for Gigan to pull him in. It would only be a matter of time now…

Luckily, Ultraman had an arsenal that proved deadly. As he fought through the storm of gravity beams, the mighty warrior formed two gleaming energy blades in his hands and threw them both into King Ghidorah's right wing, and… SLICE! The blades cut right through, forcing the dragon to fall flat onto his face. King Ghidorah screamed in outright rage, once again stripped of his ability to fly through the air. But before Ultraman could do anything else, he heard Zone Fighter yell out for help and turned to see Gigan about to slice him in two. Acting quickly, the warrior unleashed his Specium ray, which lanced into Gigan's feet and forced the creature to fall, his scythes cutting through his very own wires and freeing Zone Fighter. But unbeknownst to Ultraman, King Ghidorah was FAR from finished.

As the hero turned around, his eyes registered too late the 3-headed dragon's feet slamming into his chest and crushing him onto the ground. How did he let this happen!? The dragon had somehow leaped up into the air and performed a two-legged kick without flying with his wings! King Ghidorah cackled with malicious glee, as he pressed more and more of his immense weight onto Ultraman, intent on squishing the overgrown human like a measly ant. His color timer was beeping harder and harder, flashing faster and faster. It was only a matter of time before his time on Earth was up.

Suddenly, the words "Meteor Missile" echoed throughout, as streams of projectiles flew into Ghidorah's chest, causing the King of Terror to scream in agonizing pain and stumble back off of Ultraman. The red and gray warrior stayed underneath the stream of missiles and looked to see his ally, Zone Fighter, saving his life! As the assault ended, the King of Terror issued a weak and staggering cackle, before slumping down onto the ground. The famed King of Terror, King Ghidorah… was dead.

At the sight of his dead comrade, Gigan quickly defied his orders and flew into the air, intent on leaving the battlefield alive. As Zone Fighter was about to chase after him, Ultraman stopped him and told him to let him fight him. Zone Fighter was about to object until his eyes spotted the color timer, which was flashing VERY quickly. Ultraman didn't have any more time. It was either back to space or become human to never able to fight ever again. Without hesitation, Zone Fighter let Ultraman follow in pursuit of Gigan. He stared off in the distance, as Ultraman became a tiny speck in the sky until he could be seen no more. Not ready to turn back into his human form, Zone Fighter walked towards the corpse of King Ghidorah, just to make sure the demon was truly dead. How can it be that such a powerful creature, one that it took 3 battles for him to actually win, be dead in only a couple of minutes? He got an answer with 3 gravity bolts striking him in the face, two of which struck both eyes and blinded the warrior! King Ghidorah was still alive!

The cowardly cyborg noticed the presence of Ultraman in pursuit, but at this point in time, he truly didn't care. He didn't care that his commander was yelling and cussing at him. He just wanted to escape from what he perceived to be Death. And as he breached the atmosphere, Gigan finally left a sigh of relief as he had just left Earth. But when he turned around, his one eye saw Death in the form of a blue ray heading straight into his face.

KABOOM! Gigan's head was wiped clean from existence with the Ultra Attack Ray, which sent the corpse of Gigan spiraling towards the Xilien UFO. The Xilien commander was just speechless that their creation had been murdered right in front his very own eyes, and was simply dumbfounded as the body came closer and closer to the ship. What used to be Gigan crashed into the spacecraft and destroyed it upon contact. Making sure the corpse wouldn't drift off into the hands of another alien race, Ultraman fired his Ultra Attack Ray one last time, destroying all that remained of the Terror-Beast of the Future, Gigan.

As Ultraman watched the resulting explosion, the mighty warrior suddenly received a distress signal. Apparently, another kaiju has emerged, but… it's located right where Zone Fighter is! No… it can't be! Ultraman realized exactly what was going on and quickly flew back to Earth as fast as he could to try and save his ally.

The King of Terror, enraged at Zone Fighter's persistence, decided to end the life of the Meteor Man. As Zone Fighter blindly threw punches and kicks, the right and left heads of King Ghidorah clamped their jaws onto his arms and lifted him up in the air. The middle head, however, wrapped its neck around Zone Fighter's neck and constricted in an attempt to choke the deity. Knowing the dragon was right in front of him, Zone Fighter kicked the dragon's gut as hard as he could, which only intensified Ghidorah's chokehold. Zone Fighter felt his windpipe collapse further and further, as Ghidorah squeezed harder and harder, and even harder, until POP!

By the time Ultraman returned, it was already too late. He was simply stunned at the ghastly sight, for there was Zone Fighter, headless with blood gushing out of the stump. He couldn't believe his eyes. It's no wonder this foul demon was known as the King of Terror. This dragon was now cackling in sheer delight, having finally trounced his mighty foe. Turning his attention to the soon-to-be-dead foe, King Ghidorah fired another stream of gravity beams, only for Ultraman to once again sidestep the beams. Only this time, a deep and powerful rage grew within Ultraman. The death of his friend, Zone Fighter, had broken him deeply, and now the King of Terror was going to pay DEARLY!

Taking action swiftly, Ultraman unleashed his Ultra Ray Attack, striking King Ghidorah's remaining wing and shredding it with ease. The 3-headed demon screamed in agonizing pain, but the worst was yet to come. Before the dragon could counterattack, the Ultra warrior fired his powerful ray yet again, this time striking the middle head and destroying it. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" thought the now 2-headed dragon, although the pain was just as unbearable as when Godzilla blasted it off. In retaliation, King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams, but with the middle head out of the equation, Ultraman was able to simply roll forward and fire again, only this time blasting the dragon's chest.

KABOOM! A huge gaping hole formed from the beam, revealing the demon's black heart and the ghostly white bones, all the while blood was just gushing out. The King of Terror, overwhelmed by the intensifying pain and the loss of blood, limply fell forward like a rag doll. NOW the King of Terror was truly dead. Wasting no time, Ultraman ran to the deceased demon and grabbed his two tails, swung him about several times, and flung him back into the ocean, so that the King of Terror would sink to the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again.

The mighty warrior looked down at his chest to finally notice the color timer blinking furiously. His overuse of his power had taken its toll and shortened his fight time. Before he left, Ultraman walked over to the corpse of Zone Fighter and kneeled before him, honoring the courage that his friend had showed him today. Zone Fighter will be forever missed within the hearts of those that he strove to defend, including Ultraman himself. And as Ultraman reverted back to his human form, he just couldn't prevent himself from breaking down and crying his heart out.

Winner: Ultraman


End file.
